utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
KUPO
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |officialillustrator = nyaroro |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = クポ |officialromajiname = kupo |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = |birthmonth = |birthyear = |birthref = |status = Active |years = 2010-Present |NNDuserpage = 5905921 |mylist1 = 18223774 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co309593 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Riseha, Souma, COZ, Pokota }} KUPO (クポ) is an with a low voice. He is known for singing with emotion and what his fans describe as "sex appeal". He also sometimes adds ad-lib to his covers. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2010.03.13) # "Broken Heart" (2010.03.25) # "1925" (2010.04.28) # "Little Traveler" (2010.05.30) # "Iroha Uta" (2010.07.08) # "letter song" (2010.07.19) # "Kikoete Imasuka" (Can You Hear Me?) (2010.08.12) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Beat ♯0822) (2010.09.03) # "Ame Ka Yume" (Candy or Dream) (2010.09.17) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (Your Hand, My Hand) (2010.11.06) # "Yume, Tokidoki" (Dream, Sometimes) (2010.12.21) # "Pero Pero" (2010.12.30) # "Matryoshka" feat. KUPO and Riseha (2011.01.23) # "Panda Hero" (2011.04.17) # "Monochrome Night" (2011.05.15) # "Monochrome Night" -retake- (2011.05.26) # "E? Aa, Sou" (Eh? Ah, yes.) feat. KUPO and Pokota (2011.07.09) # "Love Atomic Transfer" (2011.08.21) (Community only) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.09.01) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Blossoms) (2011.10.13) # "Magnet" feat. KUPO and COZ (2011.10.21) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. KUPO, Souma and Riseha (2011.10.30) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" -Piano ver.- (Heart Beat ♯0822) (2011.11.09) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. KUPO and Riseha (2011.11.15) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" (Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory~) feat. KUPO, Souma and Riseha (2011.12.28) # "PONPONKUPON" (2012.01.09) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.23) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream Eating Monochrome Baku) (2012.02.06) # "Parameter" (2012.03.15) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've been lost) (2012.03.29) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.04.07) # "Black Board" (2012.06.15) # "Empath 144" (2012.07.16) # "Amatsukitsune" (2012.08.17) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen Junai-ka" feat. Riseha, Souma and KUPO (2012.08.28) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.18) # "O Okami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" feat. KUPO and Gurako (2012.07.12) # "Dare Demo ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.09) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2013.01.02) # "rain stops, good-bye" feat. KUPO and Zeno (2013.01.09) # "Keppekishou" (2013.04.13) (Community only) # "Takaramono" (2013.04.26) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) feat. KUPO and Zeno (2013.05.26) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Though a Song is Formless) (2013.06.16) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. KUPO and Riseha (2013.06.24) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. KUPO and Souma (2013.06.27) # "Yuki no Hana" (Snowflower) feat. Souma and KUPO (2013.11.21) # "Cantarella" feat. KUPO and Zeno (2013.12.07) # "Dokusenyoku" feat. KUPO and Zeno (2014.05.24) # "Yonjuunana" (2014.05.31) # "Kokoronashi" feat. KUPO and Zeno (2014.12.31) }} Discography Gallery |Kupocoz magnet.png|KUPO and COZ as seen in "Magnet" |Kupo.png|KUPO as seen in "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" |kupo23248887.jpg|Riseha and KUPO as seen in "Nakimushi Kareshi" |Kupo commu.png|KUPO as seen in niconico community |KUPO.png|KUPO as seen in fly away now. |Kupo gILKg7-M.jpeg|KUPO as seen in his twitter icon |Kupo31810786.png|KUPO as seen in his cover of "Yoshiwara Lament" |Kupo Zeno rain stops goodbye 32751112.png|KUPO and Zeno as seen in "rain stops, good-bye" |Kupo Zeno Hitorinbo Envy 43032943.png|KUPO and Zeno as seen in "Hitorinbo Envy" |Kupo utani.png|KUPO as seen in his coverof "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" |Kupo Riseha Nekomimi Archive 36638685.png|Riseha and KUPO as seen in "Nekomimi Archive" |Soumakupo remote.png|Souma and KUPO as seen in "Rimokon" |Kupo Souma Yuki no Hana 40253128.png|KUPO and Souma as seen in "Yuki no Hana" |Kupo Zeno Cantarella 43032943.png|KUPO and Zeno as seen in "Cantarella" |kupozeno_43691397_p0.png|KUPO and Zeno as seen in "Dokusen Yoku" |zeno_kupo_kokoronashi.png|KUPO and Zeno as seen in "Kokoronashi" }} Trivia * He was born in Niigata, and now lives in Tokyo.KUPO's blog profile * He is a fan of Aragaki Yui and Miyazaki Aoi, who he mentions in his cover of "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsuki Aitai" . External Links * Twitter * Blog Category:Nico nico MEN's Live